Everything
by edwardcullengoldeneyes
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are best friends. What happens when 3 new guys move into town? All human. First fanfic.
1. Meeting

**Meeting**

"Bella!!!" Alice sang.

"Ugh. What is it, Alice?" I wanted to stay in bed and sleep. I was fairly comfortable and warm until Alice pulled the covers off me. "C'mon, Bella! Today's the day!" she said in her sing-song voice.

"What do you mean 'today's the day'? And how did you get into my house anyway?" Alice is my best friend and I love her to death, but sometimes, she can get a wee bit annoying. "Don't tell me you don't remember. Today is the first day of senior year! And Charlie let me in by the way. I'm so excited! I heard about these new people that moved here about a week ago. They're going to our school. C'mon, Bella! Wake up! I have to do your make-up and pick out your outfit! You're gonna look BEA-UTIFUL!"

Alice and I got to school and there were still about twenty minutes left before school would start. We met up with Rosalie, or Rose, at the front of the school. The three of us started talking about random things we did over the summer. It was finally time to go to homeroom, and unfortunately, I didn't have homeroom with either Rose or Alice. I walked into the classroom and took a seat in one of the many desks. My homeroom was in one of the various science classrooms. The desks seated two people. Other students started filing in, and fortunately, no one sat next to me.

As soon as the bell rang, a boy walked into the classroom. He was the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on. His hair was an unusual shade of bronze and it was sticking out in different directions—like he never combed it, but it suited him. His body was muscular, but not overly muscular like a body builder. He was perfect in every way. All the girls were fawning over him as he looked for a seat. I realized that the only empty seat left in the classroom was next to me. As he walked toward me, I noticed that his eyes were a dazzling green—an emerald green. I could get lost in those eyes forever. The teacher came in and I noticed that my jaw was hanging open. I blushed and tried not to look at the boy for the rest of homeroom. After the teacher, Ms. Carter, finished calling role, everyone began to talk. I glanced at the boy sitting next to me and found that he was staring at me. He realized that I was looking at him and gave me a crooked smile. It was completely breathtaking. I blushed…again, and he chuckled. "My name's Edward Cullen," he introduced himself and stuck out a hand for me to shake.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I replied as I took his hand in mine and shook it. As soon as my skin made contact with his, a shock ran through my body. It was like electricity—it ran through my veins and gave me a warm feeling. I looked up at Edward and his facial expression showed that he felt it, too. He quickly let go of my hand and apologized. "What classes do you have?" he asked suddenly trying to forget what just happened. We compared schedules and found out that we had lunch and biology together. For the rest of homeroom, we talked about our summers and our families. I learned a lot about Edward, but we had to go our separate ways after homeroom was over.

My first few classes went by pretty quickly, but I couldn't seem to get Edward out of my head. I couldn't wait until lunch. I would get to see Alice and Rose…and Edward.

Lunch finally came around and I walked swiftly to the cafeteria. I looked around the cafeteria and spotted a head blond hair and a head of short spiky black hair. I made my way through the crowd. Just when I was about to reach my two best friends, I tripped over something. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact with the floor, but it never came. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes, and turned around to look at the face of my rescuer. It was Edward. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks and he gave me a small chuckle and a radiant smile. He let go of my waist once he was sure that I could stand without his help. I felt cold without his arm around me. I heard giggles come from behind me. I would recognize those giggles anywhere—Lauren and Jessica. I found out what I tripped over—Lauren's foot. "Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you ever learn how to walk properly without tripping over something?" Lauren said mockingly. With that, she turned around and walked away with her little sidekick, Jessica, following her.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me," I answered and once again, I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks.

"Bella! Are you okay? I saw you trip, and then I saw Lauren and Jessica! What happened? What did you trip over?"

"Alice. Calm down. I'm fine. Edward caught me."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Edward. Edward…Alice and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie…Edward." I introduced them.

"Alice. Rosalie. Nice to meet you," Edward greeted politely. Rose nodded with a smile on her face and Alice was jumping up and down excitedly with a mischievous grin on her face.

Lunch was interesting. I met Emmet and Jasper also. They were Edward's brothers. Emmet was basically a big teddy bear—he looked scary on the outside, but at heart, he was one of the sweetest guys ever—he was the perfect guy for Rose. And as for Jasper…he's very calm—the exact opposite of Alice, but I can tell that they like each other a lot.

Edward and I walked to biology together and we sat down at the same desk. All of the girls in the class glared at me as I walked past them. Some of them even tried to flirt with Edward before the class started. Of course, being the gentleman that he is, Edward ignored them politely and tried to talk to me. "So…Bella. Are you doing anything Friday night?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well…you see…I….uh…" I had never seen him so flustered and nervous before. Whenever we talked, I was the one that always made a fool out of myself. "I…uh…Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithme." He spoke so fast. I barely understood him. "Ummm…could you repeat that, Edward? I didn't quite catch that."

"I was wondering if you—"

"Good afternoon class," Edward was cut off by Mr. Banner, our biology teacher. The class flew by quickly and I would catch Edward starring at me. The bell finally rang. My next class was gym. Oh joy. Edward was kind enough to walk me to gym, though. I was about to go inside, when I remembered that he tried to ask me something at the beginning of biology. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"What were you trying to ask me in biology?"

"Oh. Ummm…well…I…"

"Just say it, Edward." He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't recognize. It was a mix of nervousness and…love? "Bella, will you go out with me Friday night?" Did _Edward Cullen_ just ask me out? I just met him today. I wasn't even pretty. He could've asked other girls. They were drooling at his feet. "I know I only met you today, but I feel like I've known you for a long time. It's okay, Bella. I understand if you don't want to go out with me. I guess I was too straightforward, wasn't I? I'm sorry, Bella." Edward began apologizing profusely, but I cut him off. "Edward."

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I would love to go out with you," I answered with a smile. I could feel my cheeks burn up. "Really?! You'll go out with me Friday? Really?!"

"Yes, Edward. I already said that." The bell rang telling us that we had one minute to get to class. "You have made me the happiest man on earth, Bella!" And with that, Edward pulled me into a hug, kissed me on the cheek, and left running to his next class.

I was in a daze the entire time during gym. I couldn't stop thinking about how I was going on a date with Edward Cullen. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, and it was none other than Mike Newton himself. I think that was his name. He introduced himself to me in one of my classes before lunch. He reminded me of a golden retriever. "Hey, Bella," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Mike," I answered trying to keep my tone polite.

"Are you busy Friday night? Because if you aren't, we could go to my house and…you know…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Thanks for offering, but I'm busy Friday night." The bell rang and I escaped from the conversation with Mike. I decided to wait for Edward at the front of the school. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mike walking towards me. The guy won't leave well enough alone. "Bella. About Friday. Since your busy that night, maybe we could do it some other night. Like maybe Saturday night?"

"Sorry, Mike. I have plans Saturday night, too."

"Oh. What about Sunday night?"

"Um…I'm doing something Sunday night."

"Monday night?" This guy just couldn't take a hint. "It's a school night," I said through my teeth.

"What about that Friday then?"

"I'm busy next Friday, too."

"Bella will be unavailable every night as far as anyone besides myself is concerned," a menacing velvet voice said behind me. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I felt an arm wrap around my waist protectively. I looked up and saw that it was Edward, of course. His face was strained, and anger and annoyance were clear in his eyes. "Oh," Mike said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around." And with that, he took off in the opposite direction towards the parking lot.

"Thanks for saving me," I thanked him. As soon as Edward heard my voice, his face softened. "You're welcome. C'mon. Alice and Rose have been looking everywhere for you." He led me back into the school to where Alice and Rose were.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Alice. Mike Newton can't take a hint."

"Oh. That explains it. Anyway, c'mon, Bella. I have to drop you off at home. Bye, Rose! Bye, Emmet! Bye, Edward! Bye, Jasper!" And with that, she walked away towards her car. "Well, that's my cue to leave. Bye, Rose! Bye, Emmet! See ya, Jasper! Bye, Edward! Thanks for saving me from Mike," I whispered. I gave Edward a peck on the cheek and walked away.

Once I got into Alice's car, she bombarded me with questions about Edward and me. I told her all about how he asked me on a date and what happened with Mike. She dropped me off at my house and told me that she'd be here again early in the morning to make me look beautiful for Edward.

I started making dinner—steak and mashed potatoes—while worrying about what Alice had planned for tomorrow. Charlie came home a few minutes after I finished cooking dinner—perfect timing. "That smells great, Bella," he complimented.

"Thanks, Char—Dad." After eating dinner in comfortable silence, Charlie went to the family room and watched some TV, and I went upstairs to my room to think about the day. The day was better than I expected. I met the most amazing person—Edward Cullen. He was perfect, and I couldn't imagine my life without him. And the best part was that I—plain, old, boring Bella Swan—was going out with Edward Cullen on a date this Friday! This has been the best first day of school ever.


	2. The Date

**The Date**

The week flew by, and just like that, it was Friday. I was so excited! I think I know how Alice feels now. Alice and Rose would be coming over to give me a makeover later. Yuck. But, I guess it's worth it if it's for Edward. Speaking of Edward, there he is now. "Hey, Bella." I will never get over how perfect he is. "Hey, Edward."

"You excited for tonight?"

"Yeah…except for the part where Alice and Rose will come over and give me a makeover. Maybe they'll be able to make me look like someone who deserves to stand next to you." I mumbled the last part, so Edward wouldn't be able to hear me, but I guess he did.

"What?! Bella! Don't you dare say that again!" He took my face in his hands gently and made me look at him. His green eyes smoldered into mine. "You're beyond beautiful. And charming, and smart, and kind."

"But I'm boring. And plain."

"Bella. Look at me. You're not plain and boring. Do I have to repeat myself? You're beautiful and amazing. You have the best personality—charming, amazing, generous, smart, funny, kind. And…again…you're beautiful. You have the most endless eyes that I could look into forever. You're hair is a lush brown and your lips…" he trailed off. Edward looked at me, and then looked back down at my lips. He started to lean forward and my heart rate increased. Our lips were only millimeters away…

"BELLA!" Great. Alice. That little pixie has the best timing. "Bella? There you are. C'mon, we gotta get home. MAKEOVER TIME!"

"Awww…Alice, do I have to get a makeover?"

"Oh c'mon, Bella," she whined, "I already picked out your outfit and everything!"

"WHAT? This outfit better not show more skin than necessary."

"All in good time, Bella. You will see the outfit when we get home."

"Say goodbye to your lover. We gotta go! We only have 4 hours before you're gonna see Edward again."

"Alright, alright. Bye, Edward."

"See ya later, Bella." I was about to turn around to leave, but Edward pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Alice was already in her car and was getting impatient, so she honked her horn. "C'MON, BELLA! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! WE GOTTA GET GOING!" she yelled across the school parking lot. "Guess you have to go now," Edward chuckled. He gave me another quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, Bella. I'll pick you up at 7:00 sharp."

Once we got to my house, Alice shoved me into the bathroom and told me to take a shower. I decided that I would take a long, relaxing shower so that she wouldn't be able to dress me up too much. I was about 20 minutes into my shower when I heard someone knocking forcefully on the bathroom door. "BELLA! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO FINISH SHOWERING OR ELSE I'M GONNA KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN AND TAKE YOU OUT WHETHER YOU'RE DONE OR NOT!" I knew I had to finish quickly, so I rinsed my favorite shampoo—freesias and strawberries—out of my hair, and started drying myself with a towel. I changed into sweats and a t-shirt—if Alice was giving me a makeover and making me get all dressed up, the least she could do was to let me wear my sweats for the time being.

I stepped out of the bathroom, walked into my room and stopped in shock. My room was covered in hair products and make up. They were everywhere—on the floor, on my bed, anywhere where there was room to put whatever. And Alice was standing there with an evil smile on her face rubbing her hands together. "It's about time. We only have a little more than 3 hours left!" She shoved me onto a chair and started attacking my hair. "Oh, by the way, Rose isn't coming over anymore. She has a date with Emmet." After Alice finished with my hair, she started attacking my face. Thankfully, she didn't put a lot of makeup on me. When she was done, it was about 6:15 pm. "AAAAHHHH! WE ONLY HAVE 45 MINUTES UNTIL EDWARD GETS HERE! HURRY UP AND PUT THIS ON!" She got together all of her makeup and such and ran out of my room. I lay my outfit on my bed. It was simple—black skinny jeans, a dark blue blouse that was modest enough for me, and dark blue ballet flats. I put the outfit on carefully, trying not to ruin Alice's work. Once I was done, I stepped out of my room, and went to go look for Alice. She was at the foot of the stairs waiting for me with a satisfied look on her face. I just then realized that I didn't even know what I looked like. I ran to the bathroom and what I saw shocked me. Was that me? In the mirror? Alice had done an amazing job. My hair was wavy. The makeup she put on was very light, but it brought out the color of my eyes. The outfit made me look prettier than I normally was and the dark blue blouse matched well with my pale skin. I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs straight towards Alice—thankfully, I didn't trip. I gave her a huge hug and thanked her a million times. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're quite welcome, Bella. Now, I need to get out of here before Edward comes. I'll be here tomorrow and you better tell me everything about the date. Bye, Bella! Have fun! And don't do anything Emmet wouldn't do," she smirked.

A few minutes after Alice left, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and tripped, of course. Once I made it to the door, I couldn't open the door right away, but after multiple tries, I finally got it open. There he was—dressed to perfection. Edward was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt that emphasized the color of his hair and eyes. It clung to his body and made his muscles more noticeable. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed. "Hi, Edward."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." My face was probably as red as a tomato right now.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. And where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise." He took my hand and led me to his car—a silver Volvo. He opened the door for me—what a gentleman—helped me inside, shut the door, and glided over to the driver's side of the car. Once he got in, he looked at me and smiled. Edward's eyes were filled with excitement and nervousness. He began to drive and after a while, I recognized the street signs and places. "We're going to Port Angeles?"

"Yup."

"Where will we be going in Port Angeles?"

"Not gonna tell you. It's a surprise remember?" After another few minutes of driving, we pulled up to a restaurant called _La Bella Italia_. The hostess completely ignored me and flirted with Edward. She winked at him when she sat us at our table. The waitress was even worse. Her name was Amber, and she kept talking to Edward. She kept saying, "Are you sure you don't want _anything else_?" and "Is that _all_ you want?" It got kind of annoying after a while. But after she finally got the hint that Edward wasn't interested in her, she left us alone. Dinner was amazing. Edward was everything and more. I felt so comfortable around him, and even when I made a fool out of myself, he always knew how to make me forget what embarrassing thing I did.

Edward drove me back home. The porch light and living room light were still on, but the window of Charlie's bedroom was off—that meant that he was either asleep or watching television. I hope he's sleeping. "Bella?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Sorry, Edward. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Whether Charlie's awake or not," I laughed. He laughed along with me. "Well, thanks for tonight, Edward. I enjoyed it," I smiled.

"You're very welcome, Bella. And I also enjoyed tonight. Do you think…would you like to go out with me again sometime?"

"I would like that very much."

"Great. Can I drop by tomorrow sometime in the afternoon?"

"Sure. Charlie will be fishing with Billy tomorrow. Bye, Edward." I was about to get out of the car when Edward pulled me back and kissed me—it was just a short kiss, but it got me blushing and my heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. He chuckled as he pulled away. "C'mon. I'll walk you to the door." We walked hand in hand to the front door of my house. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, love." He kissed me once more and walked back to his car. I stepped inside the house once he drove away. "Love"…he called me "love."

Unfortunately, Charlie was still up watching TV. Now I would have to answer his questions about where I was and who I was with. I should've told him that I was going out with Edward before. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Where have you been?"

"Oh…ummm…I was on a date with Edward Cullen."

"You mean the guy who just moved here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I heard that his father was a doctor. Nice man."

"Yeah…alright. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Night, Dad," I said quickly.

"Night, Bells."

I changed into my pajamas and lay down on my bed thinking about today's events. I fell asleep thinking about Edward Cullen.


End file.
